mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 411 - The Magic Sword
The Movie Synopsis The evil sorcerer Lodac (Basil Rathbone) captures Princess Helene (Anne Helm) and whisks her off to his castle where he plans to feed her to his pet dragon as revenge for some long-ago incident. Young George (Gary Lockwood) has been enamored of Helene from afar. Aided by a magic sword, horse, suit of armor and six knights given to him by his sorceress stepmother (Estelle Winwood), he sets off to save her. However, he must travel with Sir Branton (Liam Sullivan), who also has romantic aspirations for the Princess and who is not quite what he seems to be. Together the knights must face Lodac's seven curses and liberate the Princess. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0056211/plotsummary Information Richard Kiel makes an uncredited appearance as "Pinhead." http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0001423/ The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Joel is a cheesy caricature artist. Gypsy is disgusted, because he draws her nude. Of course, as he points out, all of the Bots are nude. Segment One (Invention Exchange): The Bots criticize Joel's caricatures. Joel shows off his Big Gulp Berets, an arty take on the beer can caps popular in trailer parks everywhere. Frank demos the Mads' Designer Biohazard Absorbent Throw Pillows with a cute skit. Alas, he gets some biohazard material on him in the process. Segment Two: The SOL crew puts on a commercial for Rathbone's Doggie Biscuits, with Crow and Servo as the dogs and Joel as their trainer. Segment Three: Joel and the Bots don medieval apparel for a festive medieval pageant. Crow is a knight, Gypsy is a lady-in-waiting (who doubles as a unicorn), and Joel is a happy king. Alas, Tom the serf wants to be too historically accurate and wrecks the whole thing. Segment Four: Crow has become enamored of Estelle Winwood. As he sings about his newfound love, Tom (mockingly) and Joel (supportively) sing along. Segment Five: Joel and the Bots, in the vein of George Carlin, discuss different words you can’t say on TV. They read a letter. In Deep 13, Frank really has been exposed to way too much biohazardous material. Stinger: The witch's two-headed assistant looks on in confusion. Information * Throughout the episode, the Brains pronounce the name of actor Basil Rathbone as "BAY-zil". The more traditional pronunciation is "BAH-zil", with "BAY-zil" being the name of a popular spice. Obscure References *''"Answer unclear, ask again later."'' :One of the answers from a Magic 8-Ball toy. *''"Open the pod bay doors, Hal."'' :Gary Lockwood later starred in 2001: A Space Odyssey, the film from which this line comes. *''"You ain't woman enough to take my man!"'' :A quote from the Loretta Lynn song "You Ain't Woman Enough to Take My Man". *''"You'll risk the Seven Curses?" "I love that Carlin bit!"'' :Comedian George Carlin did a famous routine revolving around seven profane words whose use on television is forbidden by the FCC. *''"She has more stories about her relatives than Gabe Kaplan."'' :Gabe Kaplan played Mr. Kotter in Welcome Back, Kotter. At the end of each episode, he would tell a joke involving one of his relatives. *''"Teddy Ruxpin, NO!!!"'' :Teddy Ruxpin was a popular toy of the 1980s, a teddy bear that "talked" with the aid of special audio cassettes. *''"The Mists of Avalon!"'' :The Mists of Avalon is a novel by Marion Zimmer Bradley that re-told the Camelot legend. *''"I just realized we're in 'The Ghost and Mr. Chicken'!"'' :The Ghost and Mr. Chicken was a 1966 movie starring Don Knotts in which Knotts faced an evening of terror in a supposedly haunted house. *''"It's becoming the Green Ghost game."'' :Green Ghost was a glow-in-the-dark board game from the 1960s. *''"Bad Zippy! No!"'' :A reference to the comic strip Zippy the Pinhead. *''"The burning! The itching! Try Cruex!"'' :Cruex is a brand of jock itch spray. *''"Drizzil Drazzil Drozzil Drone, time for these two to come home!"'' :Joel is quoting Mr. Wizard from the Tudor Turtle cartoons, from the show King Leonardo and his Short Subjects. *''"The secret compartment of the ring I fill with a Proton Super Energy Pill!"'' :Joel messed it up a bit; a "Proton Energy Pill" (PEP) is one of Roger Ramjet's accessories. *''"The year of the cat..."'' :A quote from the Al Stewart song "Year of the Cat". Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Sword and Sorcery Category:Movies directed by Jim Mallon Category:Mystery Science Theater Hour Episodes Category:Unrated movies